On that Starry Night
by Nekorini
Summary: “My days as the leader of the squad are over. I am no longer your taichou. Why do you think you’re where you are today? It’s selfish of me to leave my duties behind as a taichou and as a hime, but I follow HIM. Wherever HE goes, so do I.”


On That Starry Night

By: Lacus23

'The sky's beautiful…" she mused, her slim and small figure lay still on the hammock. Her violet hair blew along with the wind, slightly rocking her comfortable seat. For once, she kept her hair down to see what it would look like. Would it attract him? Would it make him notice? All these questions were flowing through her head like a hurricane. She decided to try on these "human" clothes that others called so appealing to everyone.

She sighed and closed her golden eyes, relaxing and enjoying her time from chasing around Kurosaki Ichigo to train during his summer vacation. Shouldn't Rukia be the one to do it? Oh, she forgot, Kuchiki had to go back to the noble state with her step brother for family matters. An inaudible gasp parted from her lips and slung her arms to the sides of the hammock with no care in the world.

A small, orange kitten came up and brushed against her fingers, purring in delight and licked them. She opened one eye and peered down to see the fragile animal and smiled as she pet it. "Hey there," she murmured, scratching the kitten behind the ear, earning a louder purr. "You're enjoying your break as well I see. Your mother must be worried about you, go back," she lectured as she gave it a final pat on the head. The kitten made no movement to budge so she just let it nuzzle against her fingers as she went back into her thoughts.

"Yoruichi-san?" a soft voice broke her train of thoughts.

"Hai?" the shunpo(flash step) goddess quirked an eyebrow up as if she were questioning the person.

"It's almost dinner time!" the little girl smiled.

Yoruichi smiled back and got up to let out a cat-like stretch and a noise of approval. She passed the girl and patted her on the head, "Arigato chibi Ururu."

Ururu blushed lightly and trailed behind Yoruichi like a little duckling and slid open the door for her, "Ano, there's a guest waiting you in your room Yoruichi-san," Ururu let out shyly before sliding the door close again.

Her soft, brown hands touched the railing, heading up to the higher level of Urahara's shop. She opened her door and almost fell down. She was surprised nonetheless, but more surprised at what the person was wearing and started to laugh, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Kami! Soi-Fon are you wearing a, a…giggle DRESS?!"

Her student blushed and nodded in embarrassment, "Demo! I wanted to look like you Shihouin-san!"

Yoruichi sweat dropped and slapped her forehead, groaning in frustration, "For the LAST time Soi-Fon! No more Shihouin business! It's JUST Yoruichi or Yoruichi-san!" she reminded.

Soi-Fon laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head nervously. She opened her mouth to say something but her mentor got to it before she did, therefore cutting her off.

"I know, I know. The Secret Remote Squad wants me back…" she took a pause and went on, "BUT, I don't wish to return. My life in Soul Society is over. I don't belong there anymore and I decided this when I left with Urahara."

"Naze…?" Soi-Fon let out softly, "Why won't you come back sensei?!" she pleaded, as she got on her knees and bowed down, begging her. Her eyes were shut tightly as some of her bangs brushed pass them.

Yoruichi looked down at her and kneeled beside her. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and replied, "My days as the leader of the squad are over. I am no longer your taichou. Why do you think you're where you are today? It's selfish of me to leave my duties behind as a taichou and as a hime, but I follow HIM. Wherever HE goes, so do _I_."

Soi-Fon looked up at the former captain with disappointment running through her eyes and looked away. She gave a nod of understanding and stood up, "I see, but don't think I won't stop trying. I follow after my idol," she smirked and bowed down once more before leaving.

The purple haired woman rubbed her temples out of annoyance and sprawled down on the ground in the most non-lady-like position, tired, 'Baka Soi-Fon. No matter how hard you try, I am not returning. I have someone to look after…' her stomach grumbled in hunger ending her last statement, 'Gomen, gomen stomach.'

She got up and left the room to bump into a hard, masculine chest and looked up, blushing, "Gomenasai Urahara," she muttered.

The man took off his white and green stripped hat and did a short, but curt bow playfully, "My utmost apologies Shihouin hime!" he chuckled, sending small shivers down Yoruichi's back. He placed his hat back on his blonde head and winked at her.

"Baka Urahara! Don't call me that. Why are you even up here?" she demanded, her hands on her hips as she eyed the man in the green clothes.

"Aw, I'm not allowed to walk in my own home?" he put on a hurt expression and smiled. "Just joking with you, but I called you for dinner. I didn't want to starve my little neko."

Yoruichi blushed and glared at him, "Your neko? I don't remember being owned and I haven't been in that form for at least a while now," she smirked.

"Feisty one! Guess I shouldn't play with fire. C'mon, Jinta's complaining about waiting so long," he waved his hand, gesturing her to follow.

After the meal, Yoruichi went out to watch the stars on that cool, breezy night. The stars reflected on her golden orbs as she stared out, shivering from the wind. Her soft skin was covered with warm material that instantly stopped her shivering. She turned back to see hazel eyes smiling back at her, "Arigato," she smiled turning back to look at the stars again.

Kisuke sat down beside and wrapped an arm over and shoulder, making her lean onto him, "You'll catch a cold out here," he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

She looked back as a small blush grew on her cheeks and leaned in more, "Well not anymore. I found warmth."

Urahara didn't say anything for a while and looked at the stars above them, enjoying the peace. It was true, he had a crush on his best friend and tonight he would tell her. "Urahara?" her voice brought him back to reality.

"Don't…" he said softly.

"Don't….?" she echoed in confusion.

"Don't call me by my last name…it hurts me. We've known each other for so long and yet you insist to keep calling me 'Urahara."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kisuke," she apologized.

"Shihouin Yoruichi, I've been wanting to admit this for a while but I need to know first. Do you think of me as more than a friend?" the blonde man looked at her face, taking in every detail.

"N, nani??" she stuttered in embarrassment. She looked at him and saw he was taking this in all seriousness and blushed more, "H, hai…I have…I think I love you Kisuke."

Urahara smiled and hugged her close to him as he stroked her hair, "Then that's a good thing…" he lowered his head down to her earlobe and whispered, "Because I love you too my shunpo goddess…"

Yoruichi gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. She waited so long to hear those words, even back in Soul Society. "Thank you Kisuke, it means a lot to me," she snuggled close to his chest.

Urahara used his index finger and lifted her chin with it so she was looking at him and brushed his lips against hers, waiting for her to accept him. She smiled and brushed back, receiving a passionate kiss.

"Aishiteru koi."

"Aishiteru, koiishii."

.:Owari:.


End file.
